


Through His Stomach

by Fatlockandfeeding



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fat Character, Fatlock, Feeding, M/M, Weight Gain, fat appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatlockandfeeding/pseuds/Fatlockandfeeding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian views the relationship weight Jim puts on to be proof that Jim really does love him. For Fatlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through His Stomach

Sebastian grinned as he stroked Jim’s hair, leaning down to drop a kiss on the man’s head, before reaching into the box of chocolates resting on Jim’s belly and picking one out, Irish creme, funnily enough, and holding it to the man’s lips.   
  
"Eat up, Magpie," he murmured, "I got these special for you on that job in France, don’t you like them?" He’d also brought home a bottle of champagne, which he and Jim were half way through.  
  
Jim hummed and opened his mouth obediently, sucking the chocolate off Sebastian’s fingers and wriggling happily as he chewed. “Gorgeous,” he muttered, his mouth full, “you know just what I like, Tiger.”  
  
Sebastian chuckled at that and lifted the box of chocolates off of Jim’s belly, reaching down to jiggle it less than gently. “That I do, babe.”  
  
"Oi!" Jim pushed Sebastian’s hand off his put and pouted, his chubby cheeks rounding out a little more as he did so. "Get off. Wanker."  
  
Sebastian laughed darkly and reached for another chocolate, holding it tantilisingly in front of Jim’s mouth. “Come on, Jimmy…don’t be that way.” he rubbed the chocolate on Jim’s lips. “This one’s caramel…”  
  
Jim held out for a few seconds, and then opened his mouth, chewing happily and he rolled over and lay on Sebastian on his front instead, resting his head on the taller man’s chest while his belly squished into Sebastian’s chiseled one. “Mmmm, missed you Tiger,” he muttered, before groping for his champagne flute and draining it, hiccuping when he was done. He set the glass down and wriggled against Sebastian again, whose cock had started to swell at the feeling of Jim’s chubby body pressed against his.   
  
Not that he could really be called chubby anymore, not really. He’d been chubby when he’d put on the first ten pounds of weight, a result of Sebastian’s breakfasts in bed and home-made brownies. He’d been chubby twenty pounds after that, when he’d finally got new clothes and had hoped Sebastian wouldn’t notice. He’d even been chubby ten pounds after that, when the button on the new trousers had skittered across the floor after a particularly big Sunday roast.  
  
But now? Now Jim was fat. Soft and plush and comfy against Sebastian’s body, and the sniper loved it, reveled in it, jiggled and nipped and bit and sucked and kissed at it. Because his mother had always said the way to a man’s heart was through his stomach. And if the size of Jim’s ever-expanding stomach was anything to go by, Sebastian fucking  _owned_  his heart.   
  
Jim never said ‘I love you.’ It wasn’t his thing. But the way he grinned when Sebastian brought him food, and the way that sweet little belly had blossomed into a full-blown gut was only proof, in Sebastian’s opinion, that Jim loved him. Because Jim looked like he’d been married for five years, and had settled into it. Jim was still a fearsome and terrifying force out in the world, but at home he was Sebastian’s fat, lazy lap cat.   
  
And they both loved it, whether Jim would say it or not. Sebastian sighed and held Jim close, burying his face in the man’s soft neck, and then nipped at the flesh there, gently. “Come to bed,” he whispered, “come on, Magpie. I want to watch you ride me.” He ran his hands up and down Jim’s soft sides. “I want to be inside you.”   
  
Jim smiled and sat up, his gut jiggling as he did so, and then grinned. “Anything you say, Tiger.” He hauled himself to his feet and grunted.   
  
God, Sebastian loved him. 


End file.
